Opening Hearts
by Bad Wolf - Rose Tyler
Summary: Oneshot. Amy's upset over Sonic again. Shadow may have the key to open her eyes and heart with Maria's promise...and maybe change his own heart in the process, while everything falls according to plan thanks to a simple machine. (At end of story xD) Shadamy!


**AN: Hmm. **

**I've been gone for a while, haven't I?**

**Well I'm back, and bringing a new Shadamy story as I do so.**

**I got the idea from a picture off DeviantART.**

**And, being smart, I forgot the link. *Facepalm***

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**. . .**

The sun in Mobius was about to set. Some of its last rays of light shone across a field of grass, turning it a lovely shade of gold. The wind blew steadily, churning up leaves and the quills of a beautiful pink hedgehog sitting in the field with her knees up to her chest.

Amy Rose sighed unhappily as she stared at the ground, the breeze blowing her bangs into her face. A teardrop dripped off the end of her nose as she shuddered, clutching the hem of her dress as she did so.

Another droplet glistened as it trickled down her cheek. Amy guided the tear onto her palm and observed it carefully. "Just a simple little drop in a world of water." She whispered, blinking at the droplet of liquid. "Trying to be one of a kind, unique to the others. Well, that certainly hasn't worked for me. I'm just a friend in his eyes." Amy murmured, thinking once more of her blue hero.

Nearby, close to a wilting tree, the air started to hum with power. A small green spark ignited in the air as the breeze bent to its will and teleported a familiar black hedgehog into the area.

Shadow the Hedgehog looked at his surroundings and muttered to himself angrily, "The Emerald didn't work!" He looked down at his green Chaos Emerald, which glowed along with the sun.

Raising his arm for another Chaos Control, he suddenly caught notice of the sakura hedgehog in the field. Curious, yet wondering where her 'hero' was, Shadow trudged over to the upset hedgie and noticed the way she was sitting.

Head down, slight sniffling, and knees to chest. Shadow knew from his co-worker Rouge the Bat that this only meant one thing: Sonic had dumped Amy from another date, and she was grieving.

"If you weren't so caught up in that blue faker, you'd notice that there are more people in this world that might suit your needs." The Ultimate Life Form commented, startling Amy.

She looked up in surprise; Shadow dully noted the tears on her cheeks. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Shadow." Amy murmured, turning back to the sunset. "What brings you here?"

Shadow raised a brow in undisguised disbelief. "Shouldn't you be all happy, cheery, and just plain excited to see another fellow Mobian?"

Amy snapped her head up to Shadow's ruby gaze. "And shouldn't you be all emo, silent, and rude like you are to other fellow Mobians?"

Ouch. That one struck the onyx hedgehog in his heart.

He gave a cold glare to Amy and turned away, bringing out his Chaos Emerald. "I'm just trying to be 'social'," Shadow put quotations around the word with a hint of anger, "and I get told off by everyone. Rouge was wrong. I might as well stay on the ARK for all I care."

The brief moment of anger left Amy's heart, and she scurried up to Shadow. "No! I'm sorry! The moment got to me, that's all." She apologized, looking down. "Please stay, Shadow. I'm really sorry. Forgive me at least."

The shadowy hedgehog eyed her, his rage fading down to barely a simmer. "…"

Amy shifted her position so she was on her knees, her pools of jade pleading with the Ultimate Life Form to forgive her with her hands clasped together. Arms folded across his white tuff of fur on his chest, Shadow still said nothing as he closed his eyes.

Frightened, the bubblegum pink hedgehog scrambled up to his side and shook him. "Shadow! Are you alright?"

The hedgehog snapped open his eyes, his gaze in his past from the ARK. "That was what Maria said to me when I accidently fell out of the bathtub one day," He chuckled softly.

Amy was dumbfounded. _Did Shadow the Hedgehog just _chuckle_? Am I hearing things?_

Shadow turned to her, his crimson gaze scrutinizing the girl before him. "When you helped me remember Maria's promise, something sparked in me. You remind me of Maria _so _much, Rose. It scares me to see the resemblance in you."

Amy sat down hard on the grass; more tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh, Shadow…"

The Ultimate Life Form blinked at her. "Tell me, Amy. Why do you care so much for the Faker even though he runs from you?"

The sakura hedgie sighed. "As of today, I might give up on that."

Shadow shot her a look. "And why is that, Miss Rose?"

Amy's bottom lip trembled. "He just likes me as a friend."

_Amy strolled down the street, her shopping bags smacking against her legs. Spotting a blue blur, she gasped and whirled around. "Sonikku?" She asked, looking for the blur. _

_Sonic skidded to a halt and ran back to her. "Hey, Ames!" He greeted her as always. Amy's smile grew. "Is it alright if you could go on a date with me? I mean, Eggman hasn't appeared for at least 2 weeks and I was just wondering…"_

_Sonic's smile grew sympathetic. "Amy, we've talked about this before. I really do like you, but not like that. I'm so sorry that I can't return your feelings like you want me to. I'm really sorry."_

_Amy was speechless. The hedgehog of her dreams was rejecting her? Granted, Sonic was being a gentleman and actually being kind to her as he did so, but still! How could he?_

_The cobalt hero sighed and grabbed Amy's hand. It brought her back to reality, her jade eyes sparking with rejection and sadness. "Please don't cry, Ames." Sonic said softly. "I love you like a sister and best friend. There's always going to be someone else, right? I'm truly sorry that I can't be your soulmate. I'll admit that I'm a bit cocky and not wanting commitment, but I'll always be here for you."_

_Quills shaking, Amy gave Sonic a small smile before bursting into tears. Sonic reached forward and held her in his arms, whispering soothing words in her ears as he rocked back and forth. "It's going to be okay, Ames." He kept saying. _

_After slightly recovering from the heartache, Amy detached herself from the Blue Blur. "Sonikku?" She murmured, looking down._

_Sonic leaned forward, his ears flicking. "Yes?"_

_Amy finally looked up, and the cobalt hedgehog noticed that while her eyes were full of grief, she had a smile on her muzzle. "Thank you for at least putting me down like a gentleman. There are not that many people that would do that for others, so thank you. I really do appreciate it."_

_The azure speedster smiled and drew her into his arms. "You're quite welcome, Ames. Now, go and make some more people happy today by you gracing their presence!" _

_Amy smiled sadly and nodded, heading off. "Thanks, Sonikku…"_

The sakura hedgehog sniffed and looked back at Shadow. He glanced down at her and tilted his head, standing to her right. "Forgive me if I do not understand how to react in this situation, Rose." Shadow muttered.

Amy just smiled briefly at him. "You need a friend, Shadow. Then you'll understand on how everything works like friendship and love."

The dark hero grunted. "I don't want to intrude, but what does it feel like?"

The rose hedgehog was just happy that he hadn't gone away yet. "Friendship is knowing that you can depend on a certain someone and that you'd never leave them because you can trust them with all your heart."

Shadow blinked. "And love?"

Amy bit her lip nervously. "Well…love is when you see someone, and you just feel your heart clench with excitement to see them and you feel so protective of them that you would just want to spend the rest of your life with that person and you would give your life for that person and that's when you know that you're in love."

Shadow rubbed his temples, comprehending her words into his head. "It seems very…complex."

"Oh believe me, it is." Amy assured him. "It just kinda happens, you know? Love can be very strange, Shadow. Like attracts like and opposite attracts opposite. It's so mysterious and magical, and I believe that one day it'll happen to you."

_I think it has, Rose. _Shadow's mind whispered to himself. _I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. _

Amy, oblivious to Shadow's inner turmoil, smiled widely at him. "So how is your job at G.U.N. going?"

Shadow snapped out of his thoughts. "…It's alright. Rouge is helping me with my hatred for some of the soldiers, thankfully. Some still point and whisper about me that I'm 'that hedgehog from the ARK fifty years ago'. It's quite annoying."

The sakura hedgehog frowned. "They shouldn't say anything about you like that, it's their faults that Maria died and you tried to blow up the planet!" She yelled.

It took a few seconds before what she said dawned on Amy, and her jade gaze snapped up to see widened rubies full of shock, slight anger, and thankfulness–_wait, what?!_

Shadow slowly turned to the rising half-moon, which still had asteroids orbiting the forever deformed satellite thanks to Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) and his grandfather's creation–the Eclipse Cannon.

He paused, remembering that it was Amy herself that actually saved the planet– she had somehow managed to convince Shadow that saving the humans was a good thing and it also included Maria's promise.

The onyx one clenched his fist, not out of anger but of shock. _This girl will never cease to amaze me. She first helps me save Earth with that Faker, actually talks with me without those hateful glares, and defended Maria from G.U.N. _

"Amy Rose…" Shadow said slowly, turning around to admire the rose under the moon. She seemed to be outlined with liquid silver from the moonbeams, her beautiful jade eyes filled with stars. "Your audacity and your bravery, though sometimes useless and reckless, will always amaze me even now."

Amy stared at him with a red tint creeping into her muzzle, the realization of the situation coming upon her.

She seemed to be slow today, didn't she?

The last sliver of sunlight had outlined Shadow's toned body, showing off his muscles and the shape of his ears and quills. Her thoughts over a certain speedy blue hero were starting to fall apart.

What if there actually _was _someone else destined for her, someone other than Sonic?

Emerald battled Crimson, their gazes fighting for reign over their own emotions.

Amy's breath caught in her throat as she realized that the shadowy hedgehog had come closer. Not knowing what to expect, she simply blinked and bit her lip.

Shadow almost flew at her then.

It was a new feeling, a feeling to protect this hedgehog. It was though he had branded her.

_Mine. She is mine, all mine. No one can come near her. _

Finally, he understood what Amy had meant–about friendship and love and all that mush. He thought that Gerald Robotnik had not created emotions for his flesh-y body, for the blood running through his veins.

Oh, no, he had. Gerald had in fact implanted every single emotion that there was to humankind. (And Mobians too.)

So when Shadow looked at Amy Rose once more, he felt love starting to cause his heart to beat faster, a sudden warmness to come over his cheeks, and all he felt was that he had to kiss her _right now_, right in this field with no one watching.

"Amy, I–" He cut himself off immediately, hesitation causing him to pause for nearly the first time in his immortal life.

Amy stared up into his eyes, a silent question in her gaze as Shadow clutched his chest over his heart. She got up slowly and headed to him, her gaze soft and warm as she stopped in front of him.

Shadow wondered what she was going to do. _What will you do now, Amy Rose?_

Amy responded by putting her hands around his neck, bringing him oh-so-close to her soft and plump lips.

Both their hearts beat in unison, their gazes unflinching as Shadow smiled softly.

Amy's stomach did a flip-flop. _Shadow the Hedgehog just smiled. For _me_. For me, the young heroine Amy Rose. Wow._

He felt nothing but love for this beautiful girl, the one who could summon Piko-Piko Hammers on a daily basis and slam his face in. Shadow just felt…complete.

_I can finally fulfill your promise, Maria. Thank you._

Shadow cupped his hand under Amy's chin, smiling softly before closing the gap to bring the two in a soft, sweet, and passionate kiss.

They stayed lip-locked until they ran out of breath, panting slightly.

Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "Thank you."

The ebony hero nuzzled her with a loving smile. "I'm all yours, Rose."

They once more shared a quick kiss before walking to Amy's house, hand in hand.

…

**(Elsewhere)**

All the while, a certain Sonic the Hedgehog smiled with pride as he radioed his best friend in.

"_Did it work? Did he do it?!_"

Sonic chuckled. "Yes Tails, he did it. It's all thanks to you and Rouge that we could do this."

A sultry voice said back, "_It's thanks to Tails and his machine that could alter the Chaos energy to send Shadow to Amy. Thank him, not me._"

The cobalt hedgie laughed this time. "Not taking the credit, Rouge? So unlike you."

Rouge the Bat smirked. "_I just want Shadow and Amy to be happy. At least you weren't a jerk this time, Big Blue_."

"Hey!" Sonic protested. "I don't mean to; I just liked her as a sister!"

Miles 'Tails' Prower sighed. "_She's joking, Sonic._"

"…Oh," Sonic said in a small voice, causing them to both laugh.

_At least, _Sonic thought, looking to the stars glowing over his head, _Shadow will be good for her. I may not have been the hero she wanted, but at least all four of us will be happy. Shadow, Amy, I, and Maria. We'll _all _be happy for them._

Without a second thought, Sonic the Hedgehog raced off into the night looking for a new adventure.

…

**AN: I hope it was alright. I haven't updated in a while, so forgive me! ^^;**

**Thank you for reading. :D I enjoyed this greatly. Hopefully my skills have somewhat improved.**

**Have a great day! ~Wolfy**


End file.
